


You're The One That I Want (A Smallville adaptation)

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, F/M, FanFiction Cover, manips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1959 Smallville. Clark Luthor is the leader of the T-Birds, but he wants to break the mould of the bad-boy image.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The One That I Want (A Smallville adaptation)

My dear Friend Phoenixnz is working her magic again. I've done a cover for her latest WIP feature...

Author: [](http://phoenixnz.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://phoenixnz.livejournal.com/)**phoenixnz**  
Title: [You're The One That I Want (A Smallville adaptation)](http://phoenixnz.livejournal.com/336738.html)  
Fandom: Smallville  
Pairing: Clark/Lois, Chloe/Jimmy, Lana/Whitney  
Characters: Clark, Lois, Chloe, Jimmy, Lana, Whitney, Lucas, Tess  
Summary: It's 1959 Smallville. Clark Luthor is the leader of the T-Birds, but he wants to break the mould of the bad-boy image.  
Disclaimers see my references page.  
Cast: Clark (Danny), Sandy (Lois), Whitney (Kenickie), Lana (Rizzo), Jimmy (Doody), Chloe (Frenchy), Lucas (Sonny)

 

  
[ ](http://s578.beta.photobucket.com/user/ctbn60/media/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/Smallville_Grease_zps284eb8ae.jpg.html)


End file.
